Anoshta Sol'tus (DalkonCledwin)
Basic Information Race: Merfolk Class: Heaven Oracle (Favored) Level: 01 Experience: 0000 // 1300 XP TNL Alignment: Neutral Good Languages: Common, Celestial, Aquatic Deity: Linessia (TN, Undecided type) Abilities STR: 10 00 (00 pts) DEX: 12 +1 (00 pts) +2 Racial CON: 15 +2 (03 pts) +2 Racial INT: 10 +0 (00 pts) WIS: 10 00 (00 pts) CHA: 20 +5 (17 pts) +2 Racial Combat Statistics Max-2 HP: 10 = + CON (02) (Oracle) AC: 18 = + DEX (00) + Armor (06) + Shield (00) + Natural (02) + Size (00) + Misc (00) AC Touch: 10 = + DEX (00) + Size (00) + Misc (00) AC Flatfooted: 18 = + Armor (06) + Shield (00) + Natural (02) + Size (00) + Misc (00) INIT: +00 = (00) + Misc (00) BAB: +00 = (00) CMB: +01 = (00) + STR (01) + Misc (00) CMD: 11 = + BAB (00) + STR (+1) + DEX (00) + Misc (00) Fortitude: +03 = (00) + CON (03) + Misc (00) Reflex: +00 = (00) + DEX (00) + Misc (00) Will: +01 = (02) + WIS (-1) + Misc (00) Speed: 05 ft Land // 50 feet Swim 10 ft land with Fleet active 50 ft land with Horse Damage Reduction: 00/Any Spell Resistance: 00 Spell Failure: 00 Weapon Statistics * Please specify the nature of Special and Miscellaneous Adjustments Melee: Dagger: Attack: +01 = (00) + Str (01) + Misc (00) + Magic (00) Damage: 1d4+1, Crit: 19-20/x2 Ranged: Dagger: Attack: +00 = (00) + Dex (00) + Misc (00) + Magic (00) Damage: 1d4+1, Crit: 19-20/x2, Range: 10 feet M.W. Lt. Crossbow: Attack: +01 = (00) + Dex (00) + Misc (00) + M.W. (01) Damage: 1d8, Crit: 19-20/x2, Range: 80 feet Racial Features Ability Adjustments: +2 Charisma, +2 Constitution, +2 Dexterity Size: Medium Speed: 05 feet Land, 50 feet Swim Favored Class: Oracle; +1 Skill Point at each level. Aquatic: Merfolk are aquatic and can breath Underwater. They are Amphibious and can breath on dry land as well but prefer Not to spend great amounts of time outside of Water. Low-Light Vision: Merfolk can see twice as far in dim light as humans can. Class Features Oracle Armor/Weapons: Proficient in Simple Weapons, Light & Medium Armor & Shields (except Tower Shields) Tongues Curse (Ex) (Celestial): When in stressful situations, this character is unable to speak or understand any language other than Celestial. At fifth Level she can add an additional Language to the list of Languages she can speak and understand in times of stress. At 10th Level she can understand any spoken language as if under the effects of a "Tongues" Spell even in battle. At 15th Level she can speak and understand any language, except when in stressful situations where her languages spoken are still limited. Orisons: The Oracle can cast any number of Orisons in a given day and not have them consume a spell slot. However the Oracle is still limited by the number of Orisons that she knows. Heavens Mystery: The Oracle can add Fly, knowledge (Arcana), Perception, and Survival to her class skills. Additionally she learns the following spells at the following levels as bonus spells known: Color Spray (2nd), Hypnotic Pattern (4th), Daylight (6th), Rainbow Pattern (8th), Overland Flight (10th), Chain Lightning (12th) Prismatic Spray (14th), Sunburst (16th), Meteor Swarm (18th) Awesome Display (Su): Each creature affected by this Oracles Illusion (Pattern) Spells is treated as if it's total number of hit dice were equal to it's number of hit dice minus this Oracle's Charisma Modifier. Feats Fleet (Lvl): Increases her base movement speed by 5 feet Traits Rich Parents (Social) Start the game with 900 Gold Pieces instead of the standard 150 Gold Pieces. Magical Lineage - Color Spray (Magic): When you apply metamagic Feats to the Color Spray spell, treat it's actual level as 1 lower for determining the spells final adjusted level. Skills Skill Points: 05 = (04) + INT (00)/Level; FC (01), Misc (00) (Oracle) Skills Total Rank CS Ability ACP Misc Acrobatics -2 0 - 1 -3 +0 Appraise +0 0 - 0 +0 Bluff +5 0 - 5 +0 Climb -4 0 - -1 -3 +0 Craft ( ) +0 0 0 0 +0 Diplomacy +9 1 3 5 +0 Disable Device 0 - 1 -3 +0 Disguise +5 0 - 5 +0 Escape Artist -2 0 - 1 -3 +0 Fly -2 0 0 1 -3 +0 Handle Animal 0 - 5 +0 Heal +3 1 3 -1 +0 Intimidate +6 0 - 5 +0 Knowledge (Arcana) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Dngnrng) 0 - 0 +0 Knowledge (Engnrng) 0 - 0 +0 Knowledge (Geography) 0 - 0 +0 Knowledge (History) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Local) 0 - 0 +0 Knowledge (Nature) 0 - 0 +0 Knowledge (Nobility) 0 - 0 +0 Knowledge (Planes) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Religion) 0 0 0 +0 Linguistics 0 - 0 +0 Perception +3 1 3 -1 +0 Perform ( ) +5 0 - 5 +0 Profession ( ) 0 0 -1 +0 Ride -1 1 - 1 -3 +0 Sense Motive 00 0 0 -1 +0 Sleight of Hand 0 - 1 -3 +0 Spellcraft +4 1 3 0 +0 Stealth -2 0 - 1 -3 +0 Survival -1 0 0 -1 +0 Swim +4 0 - -1 -3 +8 (Racial) Use Magic Device 0 - 5 +0 Spells Per Day & Spell DC's LEVEL - SPD / Known / Save DC Orisons - Infinite / 4 / DC - 15 1st - 5 / 2 / DC - 16 Spell Lists (Known) 0 Level Level 01 * Create Water * Cure Light Wounds * Light * Obscuring Mist * Guidance * Bless * Detect Magic Equipment Equipment Cost Weight Custom Hot Weather Outfit —— lb Holy Symbol, Bone - Linessia 03 gp —— lb M.W. Breastplate 350 gp 30 lb Dagger (Melee / Ranged) 02 gp 01 lb M.W. Light Crossbow (Ranged) 335 gp 04 lb Bolts (30) 03 gp 03 lb Spell Component Pouch 05 gp 02 lb Light Horse, Combat 110 gp 900 lb Saddlebags 04 gp 08 lb Sack 01 sp 1/2 lb 1x Waterskins 02 gp 04 lb 2x Trail Rations 01 gp 02 lb Hammock 01 sp 03 lb Signal Whistle, Aquatic 08 sp —— lb Signal Whistle, Terran 08 sp —— lb Potion of Cure Light Wounds 50 gp —— lb Weight carried by Anosa: 32 lb Weight carried by Horse: 17.5 lb Total Weight: 49.5 lb Light Medium Heavy Max Weight: 0-50 51-100 101-150 Finances PP: 00 GP: 33 SP: 02 CP: 00 Gems/Jewelry/Other: 0000 Details Full Name: Anosa Hoshina Altono Sol'tus Daughter of Il'rick Molton Lonsolus Sol'tus Size: Medium Gender: Female Age: 19 Length: 5ft 3in Weight: 210 Lb. Hair Color: Platinum Blond Eye Color: Turquoise Skin Color: undecided Appearance: undecided Demeanor: undecided Background Characters will not be considered ready for review without at least a brief background. Please insert background here (type over this text). Deity Information Information regarding this characters choice of deity will go here. Adventure Log Tree adventure here XP Received: 0000 Treasure Received: 0000 GP 0000 Gems/Jewelry Items Level Ups Level 2: Class: Class BAB: +0 to +0 Fort: +0 to +0 Ref: +0 to +0 Will: +0 to +0 Feat: Feat Features: Class Features HP: Max -2 or Link to IC Roll, +1 FC Bonus (If Chosen) Skill Pts: +0 = +0 (Class) +0 (Race) +00 (Old Total) +1 (FC Bonus if Chosen) = 00 (New Total) Level 2 to Level 3 Next, and so on . . . Approvals *Approval (Date) (Judge 01) level 1 *Approval (Date) (Judge 02) level 1 Category:Unfinished Category:In Progress/Character